the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Flenderson
"Just went from typing 4 words per minute to 113 words per minute. Who says knuckle cracking isn't good for you?" -Jonah Flenderson Jonah Bensor Flenderson III, or more commonly referred to as just Jonah Flenderson, is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show and is one of the main characters of the show. Jonah Flenderson is a very unintelligent, nearly-obese, and incredibly lazy man who serves as the bumbling comedy relief. His cousin and roommate, Martin Anderson, is also a main character. Life Story Jonah Flenderson was born on January 4th in the city of Jasper Alabama. When he was three years old, Flenderson accidentally burned down his house, as well as a few neighbors' houses, when his parents weren't home: a flaming piece of roof collapsed in on the livingroom and killed his napping babysitter. Flenderson, who was completely uninjured, was playing outside when this happened: how exactly he started the fire remains a mystery to this day. He was subsequently put up for adoption because his parents could not "afford" to keep him. He lived with his foster parents from the house incident until he was 19 years old, when he began going to college on-campus. When he was eight years old, he accidentally burned down a sky scraper. According to sources, Flenderson had no regret over the incident, since it was completely unintentional. Six years later, at the age of fourteen, Flenderson yet again accidentally burned down a building, this time, however was different: he had burned down his local Ncdonald's. Heart broken over the devastating loss of a location of his all-time favorite fast food establishment, Jonah vowed that he would never burn down another building again (however, he burned down yet another sky scraper by accident at age 16) and would become a firefighter. Jonah does not remember anything before he was 20 years old. Jonah remained at ACU for most of the rest of his college career, up until his final semester. Jonah despises, even to this day, Birmingham Scranton University (BSU), as they were, and still are, ACU's arch-rivals. One the first day of his last semester, he managed to get almost everyone of ACU to team up with him and the gang "Invaded" BSU's campus while riding in golf-karts and throwing pies and various other foods in masses at students. Jonah claims that this was a "welcoming to BSU's final painful semester where they would all face the unimaginable wrath of the mighty ACU". Coincidentally enough, one of the students that was attacked in the mighty "crusade", was who would one day become Lenny Leggo's wife, Katrina Leggo (known by her maiden name "Kyla" at the time). Katrina, unlike the other students, who were too afraid to do anything, used one of the pointy corners of one of her school books to strike Jonah in the chin, knocking him completely un-conscious. Jonah would be sent to BSU for his last semester as punishment for his actions (Everyone else was given a failing grade for the semester). During this time, Jonah and Katrina shared a fierce rivalry with each other. Jonah remained at BSU until his graduation. At age 23, when he graduated college, he would be drafted into the Army and sent overseas for two years: He was enrolled as a barrack janitor. During his time in the army, he accidentally walked into an interrogating room, where he witnessed his chief in commander, Derek Holland, interrogating a terrorist. This was described as one of Jonah's most inspiring moments of his life. When he returned to the states, he established two interrogating classes, Interrogating 101, an online interrogating class, and Interrogating 202, an advanced course taken on-campus. 202 involves bringing real-life prisoners to participating universities, where students practice their knowledge on them. He considered making a living out of interrogating; but instead chose to advance in firefighting, as this was still his number one goal in life. He has since discontinued his pursuit to become a professional interrogator, but retains an amazing skill at it. Not long after coming back home, Jonah accidentally burned down his home. He would subsequently put himself up for sale on Gregslist, so that someone could take him in as a roommate. Just days after he was initially listed, Katrina came across Jonah again, discovering that he had put himself up for sale. Disgusted, she informed one of her former classmates about the situation. This classmate, a former BSU student, happened to also know Jonah personally during his final semester, so he decided to "buy" him out of spite. Jonah lived with him for about a year, then he would go missing mysteriously. Exactly five years later, to the day, he was finally discovered again, living in a Ncdonald's bathroom in Arkansas. Almost nothing is known about these five years of Jonah's life, but upon his discovery, nobody cared enough to wonder where he could possibly be. Upon being discovered, his cousin, Martin Anderson, took him in out of pity to be his roommate. Strangely enough, during that time, Katrina was dating Martin, as she had recently moved to Skyler City. She subsequently dumped Martin after Jonah moved in with him, as Martin had, apparently, classified his cousin to be more important than herself. Martin has repeatedly stated that he fiercely regrets this choice, giving that he was subsequently dumped (and is still single) and now has to put up with his "bum" cousin on a regular basis. Presently, he lives with his cousin, Martin Anderson, in a one story house in a suburban neighborhood called Skyler Springs in Skyler City California, less than one mile from Lenny's house, which is in the same neighborhood. His biological father, Bernard Flenderson, is deceased. Character With his real name being Jonah B Flenderson, he once decided to call himself "Mr. Fireman". He believed that he would become the greatest firefighter to ever live, He dreams about the legacy he intends to leave several centuries down the road, as the great "Mr. Fireman"; the greatest firefighter known to man kind: A superhero, a hero to us all". His lifestyle, however, is the exactly opposite of that. He is a lazy, nearly obese man who enjoys nothing more than watching TV and eating (usually fast food). Despite his firefighting goals, Jonah is also dedicated to setting world records at fast food restaurants, not uncommonly putting his gluttonous food goals over his life career goals. He stopped calling himself "Mr. Fireman" after failing his class for the third consecutive time. Jonah is a a complete nuisance to his cousin and roommate Martin Anderson. He is extremely inconsiderate of his roommate, leaving his garbage and food all over the living room floor nearly every time he finds a second to sit down to watch TV. Flenderson also frequently strays behind on his rent, leaving his cousin to temporarily cover for him to prevent the duo from having their power shut off or getting evicted. Martin keeps a chart of all the money that Jonah owes him from all the occasions in the past that Martin covered for him. Jonah sometimes makes up, but almost every time he does, he gets behind yet again, putting the chart to right back where it started from. Martin threatened to evict Jonah after he set their house up as a "PokeStop", but he actually couldn't as Jonah argued that he could not actually prove that it was him, not somebody else, that did it. Despite being blamed for most of the inconvenience that Martin faces because of Jonah, Martin actually is, occasionally, at least partially to blame. On one occasion, Martin was sitting on the toilet reading a mystery book. When he finished his business, he forgot to take the book out of the bathroom with him. Later, Jonah went to use it after him and discovered (after it was too late of course) that he left on the seat without any toilet paper, as Martin also forgot to refill the holder. Desperate, as he was in a huge rush, he quickly, so quickly he wasn't thinking, tore out what happened to be the very last page of the book as a replacement so he could finish his business. While technically not a drinker, Jonah frequently becomes intoxicated by unintentional, excessive beer consumption. Jonah Flenderson is a firefighter in training who takes classes down at Skyler City Fire Station No. 3 from his teacher, Buzz Tarco. Although he is technically in class training, he sometimes also gets assigned to the payed portion of his job; "Building cover". As a result, he always refers to his classmates as "co-workers" and to Tarco his "boss". Jonah has an unspecified number of classmates; most of them are miscellaneous, unnamed characters, but some are mentioned by name. The most seen and/or mentioned firemen besides Jonah himself are Samuel Richardson, Johnson Freso, and Ryan Paul. Jonah and his co-workers are punished by Tarco on a seemingly regular basis for one reason or another, usually for throwing food-fights in the cafeteria during lunch break, or, on rare occasions, even in the classroom itself. Often times, he is sent to the fire department's ultimate punishment, The Bonus Round. Out of any of the firemen at the department, Jonah Flenderson is sent to The Bonus Round by far the most often. Ironically, anytime Jonah receives an emergency call, he is able to get the job done somewhat successfully, however, he is very rarely ever assigned to respond to any emergency call, as his only definitive assignment with the department is "building cover"; a job position that involves sitting on top of a building, checking it's surface temperature, and making sure it doesn't burn down. Jonah was given this normally nonsensical position so his boss could put him down for at least something he was successful in, reducing any possible negative information on his resume. He has only been assigned to this task with the fire department because he fails to learn anything beyond the concept of calling 911 if a building gets hot enough, due to his constantly failing grades. Outside of firefighting (and eating) Jonah also has interests in interrogating, and is even an expert interrogator; he took an online interrogating class ("Interrogation 101") when he began college with RINU (Rhode Island National University) several years before becoming a firefighter. He then transferred to Alabama Central University (ACU) and took a more advanced Interrogation class, this time in person, and the school brought in real-life prisoners for the students to practice their interrogating skills. While Jonah was attending the class, word spread at the surrounding prisons and he became the most feared man among the prisoners in the entire country and still is even today. Jonah does not have a driver's license, and neither do most of his classmates. Every Sunday night, all of the driver's license-less firemen gather (where they meet varies by the week) and conduct a game of poker to win bus tokens. They buy a large amount of tokens, split the costs evenly, and then gamble for them. Jonah loves telling jokes. He finds nearly every joke he hears or makes up to be hysterical, and loves cracking jokes to someone that he comes up with on the spot. Jonah's jokes are always exceedingly cheesy, lame, and sometimes even nonsensical. He is usually the only one that finds them funny: anyone else either usually doesn't get it or finds the joke too lame to laugh at. Jonah is very superstitious. He became superstitious after opening a fortune cookie that warned him of a serious source of bad luck in his surroundings. Initially tossing it off as a laugh, Jonah began to realize that various levels of bad luck were inflicting him, all one way or another caused by his cousin Martin. He has remained completely superstitious since. Jonah submitted a video to Guinness World Records for the fastest amount of time ever for a man to eat 1,000 french fries. However, when counting the fries, he skipped 13 and 666 due to superstition, leaving the total count at only 998. Guinness rejected the claim. Jonah Flenderson is very unintelligent, sometimes extremely. Despite being a firefighter, Jonah, just as he has since he was three years old, has a tendency to accidentally set things, sometimes entire buildings, on fire. One on occasion he even set an airliner lavatory on fire. Jonah's lack of proper care and excessive clumsiness when it especially comes to fire is one of his humorous character traits as well as one of the show's running gags. He also has a strong ignorance for geography. He can never "figure out" whether Egypt is in Asia or Europe, thinks Greenland is part of Africa, and He also thinks that the coldest place on Earth is "The South Pole in the middle of December": it is actually the north that is cold during the winter and warm during the summer, the south is vice-versa. Flenderson is a die hard fan of the New York Yankees. Although he'd never admit it, and in fact might even be oblivious to it, he is a bandwagon jumper. He despises the Yankees' next door neighbors the New York Mets, as well as the Yankees' fiercest rivals, the Boston Red Sox. His birthday is January 4th. Two Left Feet Flenderson was born with two left feet due to a strange genetic defect: he has no right foot. How this defect occurred has yet to be explained by doctors or scientists, but to make matters stranger, nobody else in Flenderson's local or extended family has ever had this issue: everyone in his family has a right foot as normal. As a result, Flenderson is the world's first documented person to ever have two left feet. Presently, Flenderson is a virgin, so whether or not this genetic can be passed on to next gen has yet to be discovered. In any event, it will not be considered "extinct" since both of Flenderson's biological parents had a left and right foot. Flenderson appears to have no sort of problem with physical mobility under this condition and can (assuming he has not run out of breath due to his obesity) walk, run, and even dance (usually as part of his cardio workout routines) relatively normally, despite the urban descriptive phrase "born with two left feet", used to describe people who tend to be physically clumsy, particularly those who do not know how to dance. Because he has two left feet, he is required to buy two pairs of shoes when buying new shoes, keeping both of the "left" shoes while getting rid of the "right" ones. Appearance Jonah wears a tan firefighting suit with three layer stripes: yellow, gray, and yellow again. He always wears a matching hat with the symbol of the fire department he is associated with on it. Jonah is almost always seen in his work attire, even when he is not working, although he has appeared sparingly outside of costume as well: for example, he has also been seen in a tuxedo (while he sneaked into Brandon Willis's funeral), and a white T-shirt during Lenny's pool party in "Fireworks" (this is due to the fact that he's actually not allowed, by law, to go shirtless in public, due to the fact that he doesn't shave his chest). Although Jonah is white, he is slightly more tan than the other white characters of the show, implying that Jonah likely spends time out in the southern California sun than anyone else. During the first three episodes of the show, his face was mistakenly shaded darker than the rest of him, so in these episodes, his skin color is inconsistent. For Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday, his character art conceptions were updated and his hands were darkened to match his face. In addition, the pocket positions on his suit were left slightly inconsistent in position and even in size (this is visible during some of his scenes): this was fixed as well. In 2017, Jonah Flenderson's character design will be refurbished for Season 2. His face and beard will be heavily altered and will appear smoother and more realistic. Personality Jonah Flenderson is a relatively cheerful man, regardless of his surroundings and he rarely has bad days. He is, however, rather sensitive to "first world problems", but his "discomfort" never lasts long. Likes * Ncdonald's * Firefighting * Eating * Sleeping * Interrogating * Hanging out with his "co-workers". * Anything that might contribute to the prevention of global warming. * Poker * Playing the triangle * The New York Yankees * His cousin Martin * His boss Buzz Tarco * His great Uncle Lou * Himself Dislikes * Anything requiring labor * Roving stadium vendors * Blue Cheese * The New York Mets Hobbies/Favorites Jonah's hobbies are competitive eating, interrogating, and gaming. His favorite color is orange and his favorite number is 14. Political Opinions The following are the political positions and opinions of Jonah Flenderson. Jonah favors increasing the minimum wage to $15, arguing that its too difficult to find a job with a higher wage than $8. The truth is, however, that Jonah has filed three job applications in his entire life, all of which were for minimum wage jobs. Nonetheless, Jonah argues that raising the minimum wage would benefit employees and, because they are twice as expensive to hire, would cause bosses to want to get rid of them easier, thus arguing that it causes employee's to work harder so as to take away the ability for an employer to fire them. This reasoning, of course, ignores the concept of laying-off. Jonah seems to show no opinion on healthcare whatsoever. When asked, he answers "Who cares, I never get sick". Jonah has long favored the death penalty. Jonah believes that death should be used far more often than it presently is as a form of punishment, claiming that there are "too many prisoners". Jonah believes that a decrease in prisoners (which Jonah claims can naturally be accomplished by increased death sentences) can lower prison taxes, as it would decrease necessary funding needed on prison food, cell maintenance, and even prison construction, claiming that smaller prisons should be built and uses the argument that it takes up less of "nature's precious space". As an former interrogator, Jonah also thinks that torture as a method of interrogation. He claims that torture is"the only guaranteed way to get answers. If they like it, if they don't like it, we win either way. They face torture, we get answers. They enter torture, they realize they hate it, we get answers." For this reason, Jonah has proclaimed the idea of abolishing lie detector tests, calling them a "complete waste of time and money", suggesting that interrogation is instead a superior path to obtain information from prisoners. Jonah also reasons that the possibility of facing torture or interrogation would decrease crime, thus decrease the national prison population and taxes spent on them. Jonah believes that global warming is a massive problem, urging everyone he can to raise awareness on the problem. Jonah also started a private organization called "S.T.S.S.E", an acronym for "Stop Talking, Start Saving Earth". Jonah contributes excessive talking as a cause for global warming, arguing that increased levels of talking expels increased amounts of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, thus contributing to global warming. Jonah once said at a global warming rally "When you go to the super market, a restaurant, a ball game, or even a movie theater before the movie begins, what do you hear? TALKING! There is so much talking all around you, you can't even pinpoint exactly what one person in particular is saying unless its they're right next to you. And people can't figure out why our Earth is burning up? Get real folks, and get clued, oh and shut up while you're at it!". Ironically though, Jonah supports the increase of cutting down trees for use in the paper industry as well as increased funding towards paper producing companies. He claims that the increase of paper production and sales would decrease the average amount of time people talk. He says that "The more people can write down their words, the less they may have to say them out-loud. Like when a man in a building stands at a corner in a church or something and yells 'this room this way, that room that way', just put up a damn sign! There, problem solved". Although he does have a cellphone, Jonah almost never texts anyone: instead, he writes letters. He thinks that if more people wrote letters than used cellphones, people could cut back on electricity and encourages others to do the same until the world becomes 100% dependent on renewable energy. However, Jonah does have an F-Mail account. Jonah has also considered outlawing the practice of hiring roving stadium vendors, due to the fact that they are required to yell out what they are selling and their prices He suggests that people should instead "get off their sorry-ass and get to the concessions stand. We can accomplish that by refusing to buy from roving vendors!". Despite refusing to buy from a roving vendor a stadium, he has resorted to using the stadium's emergency hotline to order food as an alternative, despite stadiums clearly forbidding this practice, as well as being completely counter-productive. Jonah supports the Common Core State Standard Initiative, criticizing opponents of Common Core of "thinking lazily" and even calls them Hippocrates to an extend. Despite the two being best friends, Jonah has criticized his friend Lenny's stand on common core by saying "Lenny says all the time, got to work hard to get what you want to earn, no short cuts, that's cheating. By getting rid of Common Core, that's exactly what you're doing, reducing all those math steps. It's a booster, it demonstrates how determined students are to earn their way through math, that's what it taught me in school!, it teaches people to THINK, THINK PEOPLE! The more you think, the smarter you'll be!". Jonah, however flunked math in school. IN 2016, Jonah Flenderson supported independent candidate Evan Mcmullin for president. Mcmullin shares many opposing viewpoints as Flenderson does, however, Flenderson voted for him anyway because he hated Hillary Clinton, and celebrities told him not to vote for Trump. On election night, Flenderson proudly voiced his support for said candidate by publicly holding up a rally sign (that has the candidate's name spelled incorrectly) urging the public to elect him. Religion Flenderson's religion is presently unknown. Relationships Relationship with Lenny Leggo Lenny and Jonah have been best friends for almost as long as they've known each other. However, the two aren't without their differences. Lenny almost always disagrees with Jonah's ideas, regarding almost everything. For example, in Fireworks, when the duo are convinced that they have just blown up a house of people by accident with a firework (in actuality, the firework was a dud and the explosion came from somewhere else), Lenny urges Jonah to come and confess with him. Jonah, however, initially refuses, arguing that the constitution claims that until they are arrested and proven guilty, he's completely innocent. Ultimately though, Jonah went and confessed with Lenny (only of course to find out that they were innocent all along). On another occasion, Lenny forgets his wife's anniversary and runs to Jonah for advice on a last minute anniversary gift: Jonah suggests he give her a frying pan, which Lenny refuses as it seems Katrina uses them far more often for walloping Lenny on the head after an argument than actually cooking. While Lenny is gone to try out another potential idea, Jonah thinks to perhaps give her workout equipment. Despite their extremely vast differences in opinion and ideas, the two can still rely on eachother in dire times of need, and have become great friends. Relationship with Martin Anderson Martin Anderson is Jonah Flenderson's cousin and roommate. In actuality, they both care for each other exceedingly: however, their relationships as roommates are often anything but cooperative, mostly with the blame on Jonah's side. Jonah is extremely lazy and is very inconsiderate of his cousin, often times trashing the livingroom with pizza boxes and empty cans of soda after inviting several of his classmates over: he often does this when Martin works late night shifts at the hospital. Flenderson also frequently pays his rent late, sometimes requiring Martin to temporarily cover for both of them to prevent them from getting evicted. Despite Martin's sheer frustration with his bum cousin, he's never maintained the guts to evict him, knowing there is nowhere else he could possibly support himself to live in (other than a public bathroom somewhere). As a result, Jonah has continued to live with Martin, despite his sheer lack of consideration and cooperation for his cousin. Jonah does, however, mean well, and anytime he really starts to notice his cousin getting ticked off by his practices, he always vows to change his ways to make things better, though the results never last long at all. Relationship with Harvey Duncan Jonah and Harvey are able to get along quite well, mostly because the two share many of the same political opinions. However, unlike Harvey, Jonah also believes that mammoths are extinct (or, technically speaking, will become extinct upon Harvey's death), which can sometimes ignite some conflict between the two. What upsets Harvey the most about this is that, of all the main characters, Jonah is the one that relates most to Harvey in the field of politics, so to see even Jonah disagree with Harvey on this topic is nothing short of agitating to him. Relationship with Randy Stallone Jonah is also good friends with Randy Stallone, mostly because they share the same opinions on a lot as well, though rather in politics, about anything else in general. For example, both are avid fans of "The Sheepskippers", a fictitious rock band that is one of the most widely panned bands known to mankind. The two, however, show no care whatsoever regarding their unpopular opinions. Other unpopular opinions that the two have in common include the popular PC game "Whalepalooza", which the two can play sometimes for hours at a time, while nobody finds any interest in it at all (the entire point of the game is nothing but simulating as a killer whale while swimming in various environments), as well as being fans of BSU University's football team, which is widely known as one of the worst, least sportsmanship-like sports in the country. Relationship with Buzz Tarco Buzz Tarco is Jonah Flenderson's boss/teacher. Jonah is one of the pupils on Buzz Tarco's firefighting class. He, as well as his unspecified number of co-workers, all partake in the classroom down at Skyler City Fire Station No. 3 to take firefighting lessons from Buzz Tarco. The class is by far the worst class of firefighters ever known in the entire city, possibly even the entire state, as everyone in the class is a complete idiot and/or delinquent, with Jonah Flenderson being declared the worst of them all. Buzz Tarco has a low tolerance for the firefighter's behavior. He often gives them harsh, strange, sometimes partially cruel punishments, including but not limited to: standing in the corner of the classroom with a dunce cap on, being required to clean the entire hallways, or sitting alone in the lunchroom. There is also Buzz Tarco's last resort punishment called The Bonus Round, which he uses on firemen that are acting out of control, usually as a last resort (the punishment is, however, used on Jonah himself rather frequently). Despite the fierce punishments Tarco can dish-out, however, they generally have little effect, if any, on the firemen. While nothing short of a pain in the neck for Tarco, Jonah Flenderson means well for his boss and cares about his feelings. Often times, whenever Jonah does something that infuriates his boss, he will do something for him to cheer him up: however, this always seems to backfire. For example, Jonah once left what he thought was a box of chocolates on Buzz's desk for him one day, after being sent to the Bonus Round. The chocolates, however, turned out to be prank candies, which were actually habanero peppers dipped in "Pain: 100%" hot sauce: Jonah grabbed these by accident without looking at the packaging when he bought them at the store. Jonah took the plastic tray out of the packaging and placed it into a gift box, so of course Tarco had no way of knowing either. Relationship with Katrina Leggo While attending college together at the Birmingham Southern University, the Katrina and Jonah had a fierce rivalry and did not get along at all. When Katrina was 18 years old, she attended Birmingham Southern University for the first time on campus at the start of the semester. Initially, she was very shy, and non-talkative to nearly anyone. However, this changed practically instantaneously as on that very same day, Jonah Flenderson, and several of his classmates over from ACU, charged at BSU riding in on golf carts and assaulting any BSU student they could with food. Katrina was attacked by a bucket of spaghetti with meat sauce, and was so furious, she attacked Jonah with one of her school books, striking him so hard, he passed out. Jonah was sent to BSU for the remaining semester as punishment, where the two shared their furious rivalry. Jonah pretended that he was capable of bullying Katrina, but in reality, he was actually quite frightened of her and avoided her on the campus grounds at all costs. Today, the two are able to get along significantly better than they did during their times at BSU: however, it is obvious that there is still a shred of rivalry between the two, mostly though from Jonah's perspective. When visiting Lenny's house, Jonah is extremely careful to remain polite and courteous to Katrina, knowing of her fierce frying pan skill walloping skills that she has proved to be effective against Lenny. When she married Lenny, Katrina donated her pet snake to Jonah and Martin (because Lenny is terrified of snakes so therefore Katrina could not keep it). However, the snake died after it wondered into Jonah's bedroom, where the room's foul smell killed it. This almost started up their former rivalry all over again. Flenderson, as well as all his classmates, hates her meatloaf. Flenderson's literal fear of the meatloaf and Katrina's hurtful feelings caused by some of Jonah's nasty remarks about it have inserted even more rivalry between the two. Because Jonah, and all of his co-workers, fear her meatloaf, she will sometimes cook up a huge batch of meatloaves and deliver them to Buzz Tarco down at the fire station. Tarco will serve them in the cafeteria the day after the firemen cause some sort of calamity at the fire department, such as a food fight or something. On some occasions, Jonah has even had nightmares about the loaf. Family Jonah, as his character may suggest, comes from a family-line of extremely unintelligent people. Jonah's uncle, Uncle Frinzt, died while auditioning for America's Got a Decent Reason to Exist After All while attempting to digest a potato in front of an X-ray machine while it was under-going a chemical reaction. Although the act bored the audience at first, they immediately roared in applause after he blew up, as they believed that the act was some sort of prank. Because staff could not inform the judges that he was actually dead before they voted him on, Flenderson became the first, and so far only act to be posthumously sent into the next round. He was eliminated in the following round due to "absence". Furthermore, his father, Jonah's great Uncle Roove, killed himself on a Sunday afternoon while showing a group of children how to take a pick-up engine apart (in actuality, the car did not even need any maintenance, but he did so anyway purely to entertain the kids). The first shock killed him instantly, but his body continued to get shocked again and again, eventually causing his head to explode and his blood to boil and leak out of his his skin, as well as where his head used to be. National Jonah Flenderson Day National Jonah Flenderson Day is a national Holiday named after the character. It was invented by Flenderson himself after his cousin Martin told him that he could no longer celebrate Halloween, due to increased candy consumption (as proven by charts Martin supposedly chalked). The holiday is celebrated in nearly the exact same way as Halloween, however, Flenderson reasons that because the holiday is named after himself, this cautions him on how much sweets he consumes, reasoning further that if he dies from over-consumption, the holiday will cease to exist. The Lenny Lego Show Flenderson's character remained relatively the same following his transfer from the show's prototype incarnation, The Lenny Lego Show, to the present day incarnation. However, he was almost constantly referred to as "Mr. Fireman", his nickname. He wore an orange and black firefighting suit. In the Season 5 episode "Lenny and Mr. Fireman Break Bad", his character visits his local Mcdonald's (NOTE: This incarnation was before the creation of Ncdonald's) and asks for free food, for no apparent reason, in hopes that they will be generous and fulfill his nonsensical request. The manager refused, but Mr. Fireman continuously pleaded with the manager until he ended up banned from that Mcdonald's for the rest of his life. He remained banned there for the duration of the series. In the 2014 episode "Lenny's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle", which took place over a year later, it was referenced that he was still banned from that Mcdonald's. For his original animated redesign, he had a red and black striped firefighting suit, which was designed to resemble his original appearance in animated form. However, this design was scrapped after it was deemed to be too "cartoonish" in appearance and the firefighting suit had more of a striped shirt appearance rather than an actual firefighting suit. Using the same outline, the color scheme was totally changed, which is how Flenderson obtained his present appearance. Appearance Jonah wears a firefighting suit and a helmet, even when he is not on the job. He has, however, also been seen an alternate off-duty attire, such as in his Evan Mcmullin T-shirt or his red "footy pajamas". Trivia * One of his prototype art conceptions had him wearing an neon orange firefighting suit instead, but was changed to tan to reduce the excessive vibrancy of his appearance. His head was also enlarged after it was deemed to be too small proportionally. Appearances * Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson * Fireworks * The Biffy Martona Chronicle * Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday * National Jonah Flenderson Day I * Thanksgiving Kerfuffle * The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant Gallery Jonah_in_pool_with_blur.png|Jonah Flenderson floating at the bottom of Lenny's swimming pool in Unmemorable Jonah. Jonah_Flenderson_profile.jpg|Jonah Flenderson from Contributions Image_No_1.jpg|Jonah at the fire department, with a Kepsi vending machine in the background. Image_No_2.jpg|Jonah throws himself into Lenny's swimming pool in Fireworks. Image_No_6_(03).jpg|Jonah mourns the death of the Brandon Willis, the founder of his favorite restaurant, Ncdonald's. Even_Mcmullon.jpg|Flenderson supporting Evan Mcmullin for president in 2016. Flenderson_footy_pajamas.jpg|Flenderson in his "footy" pajamas. Flenderson's_ugly_sweater.jpg|Flenderson in his ugly sweater. Flenderson_the_christmas_angel.jpg|Jonah Flenderson, the "Christmas Angel" Jonah_Flenderson_puts_a_hole_in_the_stage.jpg|When Jonah's ropes break, he crashes into the stage floor and goes right through it. Flenderson_Clause.jpg|Flenderson dressed as Santa Clause Flenderson's_Christmas_Card.jpg|Flenderson's family Christmas card SHOPLIFTING.jpg|"SHOPLIFTING!" Flenderson tells Katrina and Jessie a bad joke. HEEEEEEYYYY.jpg|"HEEEEEEYYYY!" Flenderson get's a first glance at Lenny's Christmas tree. Category:Characters Category:Firemen Category:Primary (Main) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters